Secrets
by Willow8
Summary: The war is over, and the g-boys have gone back to school. 5 new girls have arrived with a big secret. can the g-boys discover the secret and help the girls before their secret destroys the world?? Please r&r!!


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing. I do however, own Angel, Tanya, Serena, Maria and Paige.  
  
A/N: Well, please don't ask me where this came from, it's just something that I thought up one evening and decided to write down... I apologise in advance.  
  
Please review!!  
  
WARNINGS: non-yaoi, maybe some violence, but that's it. :)  
  
Strangers.  
  
There's something strange about the new girls. The war is over, and the Gundam pilots have returned to school. What is so different about these new girl and what are they hiding? Can the Gundam pilots discover their secret before it destroys the world?  
  
"I am not so sure about this." One of the five girls whispered, as they stood outside the classroom. "I do not want to go in there."  
  
"You've got to remember, we're in a different universe now, so we have to talk like the people here." Another girl hissed.  
  
"Angel!" A redhead said angrily at the first girl who had spoken.  
  
"Yes Maria?" The tall girl turned and looked down.  
  
"You're bag is in my face!"  
  
"It isn't my fault that you're so small. Stupid."  
  
"Why must you be so tall, Crazy." The short redhead replied, looking up.  
  
"Because."  
  
"If you two would stop bickering, we might be able to enter the classroom." A girl said.  
  
The five obediently trooped into the classroom behind the teacher. The class was silenced as they entered, standing in a line. The tall blonde girl, her hair in plaits down either side, the rest of her hair loose, then came a girl who had brown hair and was of `normal' height, then a girl who had green hair with brown streaks, then came the shortest member who had fiery red hair, and then was a girl who had black hair. They stood in a line, ready to introduce themselves.  
  
"Class, our new students."  
  
The Gundam Pilots looked at the teacher as she entered followed by five girls.  
  
"Hey Q! They're new!" Duo hissed to Quatre. The blonde rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know." He answered.  
  
"Just what this class needs, more Onnas." Wufei muttered darkly. Duo hit the Chinese pilot with his ruler.  
  
"Don't be nasty." Their attentions turned towards the girls standing at the front.  
  
The class looked the students over, judging them up. The first thing they noticed was that one of the girls towered over the rest, and another of the girls was towered over.  
  
The first `normal' sized girl with black hair stepped forward.  
  
"Hello. My name is Serena, and I am 16 years old. I like riding on my motorbike and reading about ancient magic and cults." She stepped back into the line.  
  
The shortest girl stepped forward next. She had fiery red hair.  
  
"Hello. My name is Maria and I am also 16 years old. I enjoy eating and spending time with my friends. I like reading about jewels and mining." Maria stepped back.  
  
Another `normal' sized girl stepped forward. Her hair was dark green, with brown streaks.  
  
"Hey. My name is Paige, and I am just 17. As you can see, I like to dye my hair. I also like reading books of Celtic mythology, and I am fascinated by fairies." She waved to the class and stepped back into the line.  
  
The last `normal' height girl stepped forward and waved to the class.  
  
"Hi there. I'm Tanya, I'm 17 and I love reading about magic. I can't wait to get to know you all. So, hey." She waved again before stepping backwards.  
  
Finally, it was the really tall girl's turn to step forward.  
  
"Hello." She said, sounding very unsure. The class immediately picked up on her pointed ears. "My name's Angel and I'm 16. If you're wandering how tall I am, I'm roughly 6ft 4" " She looked around the class, her gaze finally falling upon the five boys sitting at the back. "I like reading, writing, singing and listening to old tales spoken in my home tongue." She smiled at the class before stepping back in line. The class greeted the girls.  
  
"Girls, you can sit at the back up there." She indicated the five boys sitting at the back. "They'll look after you." Angel looked at the five boys before nodding and leading the way.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
A/N: FEEDBACK IS NEEDED FOR CHAPTER 2!!  
  
Peace  
  
Willow. 


End file.
